Me bruler les ailes
by Queeny Daria Strange
Summary: Mystère et attirance un tandem des plus excitants et passionnants, Edward et Bella l'apprendront à leurs dépends. *Opposed Passion Contest*
1. Chapter 1

**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le titre : Me bruler les ailes**

**Auteur(s): Daria Strange**

**Béta: A Single Night / F'**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

**

* * *

**_Je remercie Lex Lina qui m'a aidé pour une parti de cet OS. _

_Elyan et Boune pour m'avoir autant soutenu._

_F je te remercie d'être tout simplement toi, de m'avoir vraiment aidé a chaque passage. Te faisant vivre un enfer. _

_En attendant la publication de ma première fiction, j'ai décidé de participer au concours des Passions. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

Passer les portes du célèbre _Bowary Ballroom_ de New York, me procurais un sentiment d'euphorie et de plénitude. Du haut de mes dix-sept, je me sentais comme dans un rêve parmi les grands. J'avais l'impression de me couper de la réalité, pour quelques heures je pouvais m'évader un peu, me lâcher, être tout simplement moi même sans me soucier du regard des autres. J'aimais le fait de me sentir de nouveau entière, moins renfermée sur moi-même. Cela faisait un mois jour pour jour que je venais ici. J'aimais ce lieu, c'était comme un besoin, je dirais même une obsession. Je voulais absolument revoir ces yeux émeraudes si intense se posaient sur moi, juste quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

Je me sentais belle et désirée, pour une fois je pus mettre un mot sur ce que je vivais, il était bel et bien une obsession. Son regard me hantait autant qu'il me frustrait. Je retins de justesse un soupir.

Englobée dans cette ambiance intimiste que procurait ce lieu mythique, chacun de mes pas m'amenaient vers la scène. Cette dernière surplombait légèrement la pièce principale. En voyant le matériel préparé, un sourire franc me gagna, m'imaginant sur cette même scène, devant ce public et avec autant d'euphorie, pincer les cordes de ma guitare acoustique. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter encore de ce moment imaginaire, essayant de graver dans ma mémoire cette sensation grisante. Je souris, ironique, jamais je ne serais montée sur cette scène, j'aurais eu trop peur. Mon sourire se modifia, muté par un sentiment de plénitude malgré que j'essayais de faire abstraction du regard, qui me vrillait la nuque. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je savais qu'il me regardait, c'était _lui_. Je savais que si je les ouvrais pour l'affronter, il détournerait son regard, souriant sournoisement à une connaissance buvant une gorgée de l'alcool qui m'horripilait le plus : la bière. Vu comme ses yeux se fermaient, il appréciait le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge.. Je retins une grimace de dégout. Il avait l'air si différent de moi.

Les premiers accords de_ Slow Dance_ me sortirent de ma transe. Sentant toujours son regard sur moi, je me mis à bouger sensuellement, un peu en décalage avec la musique. (Aussi sensuellement que la musique le permettait.) Chaque centimètre de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque me brulait, tant ses yeux furent intense et fiévreux. Tout au long de la musique, je me mouvais sans jamais me retourner.

Ne pouvant plus refréner mon besoin de le voir, je lui fis face, j'ouvris les yeux, sans sourciller devant le désir plus qu'évident qui émanait de lui. Je le fixai, parcourant son corps sans aucune gêne. Rien qu'avec son regard, je pus sentir le désir me parcourir, pulsait dans mes veines. Je me sentis indéniablement attirée par lui et d'après son regard il dut lui aussi le ressentir. J'allai me consumer sur place, si je restai là. Souriant taquine, je haussai un sourcil dans sa direction. Je me retournai non sans onduler des hanches pour le provoquer avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Avoir évacué toute frustration en dansant une bonne heure, j'essayais en vain de ne pas penser à lui, je me demandais parfois ou je me plaisais à croire qu'il parcourait le foule du regard, me cherchant désespérément.

_« Arrête de te faire des films Bella. » _Me sermonnai-je mentalement en arrivant au bar.

Pendant que le barman préparait ma commande, je me retournai pour regarder le groupe jouait une nouvelle chanson. Dans un coin, il y avait des banquettes en cuir, idéales pour se reposer. Je me figeai en apercevant mon obsession là-bas, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde chevauchant ses genoux, l'embrassant dans le cou pendant qu'il me fixait. Je me trouvais bêtement là, incapable de détourner le regard du spectacle qu'il m'offrait.

L'éclairage tamisé le rendait encore plus irréel, les lumières jouaient sur sa peau, la rendait encore plus pale, elle accentuait le cuivré de ses cheveux désordonnés. Son regard noirci de désir ne me quittait pas, parcourant la courbe généreuse de mon corps sans honte et appréciateur, inlassablement. À cet instant je me sentis désirée comme jamais, mon bas ventre fut en feu et la musique n'aida pas à calmer mes ardeurs. La reprise _Lollipop_ se joua en arrière fond.

_She said he so sweet _

_I wanna lick the wrapper _

L'ambiance électrique de la pièce créait une bulle, plus personne n'existait à part nous. Avait-il conscience de la blonde à ses côtés ? Elle lui procurait des caresses dans le cou, ses mains baladeuses sur son torse. Il tendait la tête sur le côté quand elle arrivait près de son oreille. Un sourire en coin naissait sur son visage alors qu'il me fixait toujours.

_And she she licked me_

_Like a lollipop _

_Like a lollipop _

Son regard se fit plus fiévreux quand il m'aperçut mordre ma lèvre. J'enviais tellement la blonde, je m'imaginais prendre son lobe entre mes lèvres et le mordiller sensuellement, je pouvais l'entendre gémir comme si c'était réel. Alors qu'elle mordillait son cou, son regard continuait à me déshabiller. Était-il conscient de l'aura qu'il dégageait ? Je ne pus que fermer les yeux quelques secondes sous la lubricité de son regard.

_Won't you get on your knees? _

_Won't you get on your knees? _

La tension sexuelle entre nous deux fut palpable, je pus la ressentir, comme une caresse légère qui elle frôlait mon épiderme. Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière quand ses lèvres parcouraient l'épaule dénudée de sa compagne. Avec délectation, j'imaginais qu'il me procurait toutes ses sensations, que c'était ma peau qu'il dévorait de sa langue.

_Call me so I can make it juicy for you _

_Call me so I can get it juicy for you _

_Call me so I can make it juicy for you _

_Call me so I can get it juicy _

Le voir ainsi, la couvrir de caresses et de baisers était tellement érotique, ses yeux verts foncés ne me quittaient pas. J'eus l'impression qu'il me voulait, la sensation qu'il s'imaginait, moi, le chevauchant. Ce désir fut pour moi et il me le prouva. Ce que j'aurais trouvé malsain et dérangeant au plus au point, m'excitait tellement. Jamais un homme ne m'avait procuré toutes ses sensations, tous ces sentiments qui se jouaient en moi rien qu'avec son regard.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restais la à le fixer, à me perdre dans son regard. Un raclement de gorge me fit détourner les yeux, me ramenant avec brutalité dans la réalité. La bulle entre nous éclata ainsi que cette tension à chaque seconde que la musique se fit plus forte.

_- On était dans les vaps, jeune fille._ Rigola le barman.

_- En plein rêve éveillé._ Répondis-je tristement, en faisant un sourire crispé.

Ne supportant plus le regard inquisiteur du gars, qui faisait la navette entre le fond de la salle et moi, je détournai de nouveau le regard pour retombé sur celui, lubrique de mon fantasme.

_Call me so I can come and do it for you _

_Call me so I can come and prove it for you _

_Call me so I can make it juicy for you _

_Call me so I can get it juicy _

Je buvais littéralement ses paroles en jouant avec la paille de mon cocktail. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'aperçus le regard de plus en plus fiévreux, qu'il se dandinait mal à l'aise sur la banquette. Essayant en vain de repousser la jeune femme de lui. Pourrait-il un jour penser « Je ne veux qu'elle... Cet ange aux longs cheveux auburn avec ce regard chocolat profond. » ?

Je l'imaginais me demandant silencieusement par son regard, l'accord pour venir vers moi, comme s'il n'attendait que ca. Machinalement j'hochais la tête, lui donnant l'ordre de me rejoindre.

Alors que sa main glissait dans la chevelure blonde jusqu'à la base de son cou, la rapprochant de lui. Je pensai qu'il était juste à mes côtés, caressant mes avant bras, jusqu'à ce que sa main disparaisse dans mes boucles brunes, caressant la base de mon cou me faisait ainsi gémir. Il se laisserait glisser entre mes jambes, il mettrait sa tête dans mon cou pour sentir mon odeur, embrassant délicatement chaque parcelle de peau découverte jusqu'à mon épaule dénudée me faisant ainsi frissonner d'anticipation.

Quand je pris enfin conscience de son regard sur ma bouche, je jouais avec la paille m'aidant de mes dents, puis je léchais mes lèvres. Je lui souris provocatrice en arquant un sourcil comme en début de soirée.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'être spectatrice de son plaisir, de ce moment intime entre eux, de cette envie grandissante en moi. Cette souffrance de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. J'avalais cul sec le reste de mon cocktail, l'alcool brulant légèrement ma gorge, je réprimais une grimace. J'en commandais un deuxième, puis un troisième pour faire taire ce désir en moi. Après avoir fait subir le même sort au quatrième verre, je décidais d'aller prendre l'air. Et une nouvelle fois, il me fallait fuir ces lieux.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, je voyais très bien l'incompréhension passer dans ses prunelles à chacun de mes pas dans la foule. Arrivée non loin de la sortie, je me permis un dernier regard vers lui, ce que je pus y lire me retourna l'estomac. Un dernier soupir et je me retournais pour passer les portes.

L'air frais me fit le plus grand bien, je retrouvais enfin mes esprits loin de cette luxure, cette tentation qui le caractérisait. Je regardais alors le ciel de New York. J'étais seulement entourée de grattes ciels plus grand les uns que les autres. On pouvait à peine apercevoir les étoiles. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas sentie quelqu'un s'approchait de moi. Je savais qu'il me regardait. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, j'attendais avec une certaine impatience qu'il brise la quiétude de la nuit.

_- C'est une belle nuit n'est ce pas? _Entendis-je juste à mes côtés.

Sa voix était grave, légèrement rauque, tellement orgasmique. Je sentais mes jambes tremblées à cause de l'intensité de son timbre qui se révéla plus proche que je ne le pensais. Je sentais son souffle balayer ma joue. Je me sentis défaillir, comment un homme avait une telle emprise sur moi? Un inconnu... comment arrivait-il a me couper du monde qui m'entourait et faire comme si lui seul comptait, faire en sorte que seule sa présence m'importe.

Depuis qu'il m'avait rejoint dehors, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'essayais de contrôler mon souffle, ne rien laisser paraître de mon trouble. J'osais enfin me tourner vers lui. L'éclairage du _Bowery Ballroom_ ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Il était encore plus irréel et d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Il était plus grand que mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés mais lui donner cette air sauvage. Ses yeux verts étaient d'une profondeurs et si brillant que vous ne pouviez que fondre face à lui. Sa mâchoire carrée, bien dessinée lui donnait cet air sur de lui. Cet homme représentait un vrai Apollon, les dieux grecs à côté de lui faisaient pale figure. Je pourrais passer des heures à le contempler. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air aussi atteint que je l'étais par notre proximité. Il n'était pas comme moi.

_- Tu me parles vraiment du temps ? _Demandais je taquine. Se pouvait-il qu'un homme aussi beau soit aussi pitoyable dans les techniques de drague?

_- Euh...ouai...on dirait bien_. Répondit-il en rigolant.

Il passait la main dans ses boucles cuivrées en me regardant à travers ces cils. Je souriais, attendrie devant son air gêné. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui avais les joues rosies.

_- Alors oui c'est une belle nuit je pense._ Dis-je, jouant le jeu pour lui.

De nouveaux je fus happée par son regard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant baisser les yeux. Je ne reculais pas quand il s'approcha encore plus de moi. Je restais là, à le fixer, faisant l'aller retour entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Sentant la gêne, mêlée à la tension entre nous, on se mit à rire.

_- Je vais te laisser alors._ Dis-je mal à l'aise, me mordant la lèvre inférieure en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

J'allais me retourner pour partir quand il me prit par le bras, me ramenant vers lui. Je pouvais sentir les muscles de son torse à travers sa chemise noir. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire se propager sur mon visage . Son souffle dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres les frôlaient aussi. Ses mains voyageaient sur mes épaules, passant par ma gorge jusqu'à mon visage. Caressant mes joues rosies du au fait de l'avoir sentie aussi près de moi. Je levais mon regard vers lui et je me noyais une nouvelle fois dans cette lueur de désir.

Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, je sentais ses lèvres caressaient les miennes doucement. D'abord hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que je le repousse. Ses lèvres devenaient plus pressées à mesure que mes mains abandonnées mes poches pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je les sentis si soyeux sous mes doigts.

Désireuse de plus de contact, j'appuyais fortement mes lèvres contre les siennes, je mettais plus de passion dans notre étreinte. Il se mit alors à lécher ma lèvre inférieure, quémandent l'accès à ma bouche. Nous gémissames en même temps quand nos langues rentrèrent en contact. Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui.

Je me séparais de lui à contre cœur, pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me mis à rougir sous l'intensité de son regard. Il souriait franchement tout en continuant sa caresse sur ma joue. J'embrassais alors l'intérieur de sa paume, il me regardait fiévreusement avant de repartir à l'assaut violemment de mes lèvres. Je me collais encore plus à lui, voulant profiter au maximum sa présence, son corps.

Alors que sa main restait en contact avec ma joue, l'autre descendait doucement le long de mon dos, me procurant mille et un frissons, jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il prit en coupe. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir à chacune de ses caresses.

De nouveau on se séparait, son visage restait à quelques centimètres de moi, son souffle saccadé balayait mon front.

-_ Je...tu...Merde...je suis à court de mots. _S'esclaffa-t-il doucement.

Je ne pouvais que sourire devant lui, je haussais un sourcil lui demandant de continuer, priant ainsi pour que ce soit ce à quoi je pensais.

_- Bah alors on a perdu sa langue. _Ajoutais-je en rigolant. Je prenais plaisir à le taquiner. C'était tellement bon de revivre dans ses bras.

Il secouait sa tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de me sourire.

_- Je me disais que...enfin qu'il commençait à faire froid...et comme j'ai finit de bosser ce soir... je me disais que...en tout bien, tout honneur bien sur... si tu voulais qu'on aille dans un endroit plus chaud...comme chez moi._ Dit-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. Il jouait avec les boucles de mes cheveux, attendant, impatient ma réponse sans oser lever le regard vers moi.

Je me reculais de lui. Essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de vide qui m'envahit. Je faisais le tour de moi même, regardant autour de nous. Il devait surement me prendre pour une illuminée. Je rigolais de plus belle. Je m'arrêtais dos à lui, me retournant à moitié, je scrutais son visage. Il reflétait tant de chose, la peur, le doute et l'espoir. Je le regardais sous mes cils, souriant toujours.

_- C'est par ou?_ M'exclamais-je.

Dire que j'étais euphorique était un faible mot. Après avoir joué avec lui, je m'étais retrouvée plaquée contre son torse, ses bras m'enveloppant, embrassant mes cheveux. Je me tenais derrière lui à courir main dans la main jusqu'à son studio. On aurait dit deux jeunes insouciants, profitant tout simplement de la vie. Pouffant à la moindre personne que l'on croisait.

Franchissant la porte de l'immeuble, je me retrouvais coincée contre le mur adjacent. Sa tête dans mon cou, sa langue faisait des arabesques sur ma peau. Il ramenait ma hanche vers lui, me faisant gémir en sentant encore plus son corps contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son membre de plus en plus dur à travers son jeans. J'agrippais férocement ses cheveux, pour emprisonner une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné.

_- Dis-moi belle inconnue, avant de ne plus répondre de moi, dis-moi ton prénom._ Chuchota-t-il d'une voix profondément rauque à bout de souffle.

_- Hum Hum. _Répondis-je en hochant négativement la tête.

_- S'il te plait, je veux mettre un prénom sur ce regard chocolat qui m'envoute. _Continua-t-il en approchant un peu plus ses lèvres des miennes.

Comment pouvait il me dire ses choses la, cela n'était pas permis. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, je soupirais de plaisir en fermant les yeux, en voyant la sincérité, la curiosité et toujours cet espoir qui à nouveau m'étreignaient le cœur.

_- Isabella. _Chuchotais-je sur le même ton que lui.

À ma confidence, je l'entendais grogner ce qui me fit frissonner. Je trouvais cela tellement excitant chez lui.

_- Isabella._ Dit-il avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Je le laissais mener la danse dans ce baiser, j'ouvrais la bouche, pour venir caresser de ma langue la sienne.

Il s'écarta un peu de moi, me regardant appréciateur. J'aimais son regard sur moi, j'aimais voir cette lueur de désir danser dans ses yeux et ce sourire en coin qui faisait défaillir mon cœur et ma raison.

_- Je m'appelle Edward. Avec toi j'oublie toutes les bonnes manières. _Dit-il en me tendant la main en souriant.

Je m'esclaffais avant de la prendre et de la serrais fortement. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je le remerciais d'être comme ca avec moi, fougueux et tendre à la fois. Alors qu'il me tirait pour me ramener à lui, je passais mes bras autour de lui.

_- Qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de toi?_ Entendis-je faiblement dans un soupir.

_- J'ai une petite idée._ Répondis-je malicieuse en haussant un sourcil, suggestif avant de m'engager dans l'escalier, ondulant légèrement des hanches.

En le voyant pétrifié dans les escaliers, le regard noirci de désir, je ne pus empêcher le rire de forcer mes lèvres.

_- Alors suis-moi._ Dit il en montant rapidement les marches et de me prendre sur son dos, faisant ainsi mourir mon rire dans ma gorge.

Monter les deux étages ne fut pas une mince affaire et je m'en délectais. Je me demandais ou était passée la Bella timide que tout le monde connaissait. Je m'amusais à bouger légèrement mon bassin contre son dos, je soufflais doucement dans sa nuque puis parfois je m'amusais à parcourir la courbe de son cou avec mon nez, j'aimais sentir son odeur. J'aimais le rendre chèvre. Je l'entendis gémir à chaque marque, à chaque geste. Pour mon plus grand plaisir je me retrouvais souvent contre le mur, grimaçant de douleur devant sa fougue avant qu'il m'embrasse aussi déraisonnablement.

_- Tu vas nous tuer, tu le sais ca._ Dit-il, essoufflé en reprenant son ascension.

_- Dépêche-toi, veux-tu? Je me consume la._ Répondis-je sensuellement à son oreille. Ma voix rendue plus rauque.

A peine mes fesses touchaient le lit, qu'il bondit sur moi, venant chercher sauvagement mes lèvres. Je ne me lassais pas de la douceur de ses lèvres, de son gout. Sentir ses lèvres sur moi me procurait de drôle de sensation. A son contact je me sentais vivante. Je répondais ardemment à son baiser. Tantôt fougueux tantôt plus doux. Nos langues se livraient une vraie bataille, gémissant à chaque fois.

Je me reculais jusqu'à la tête de lit en répondant à ses baisers, à ses caresses. Je sentais son corps recouvrir le mien, je frissonnais d'anticipation. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, que j'étais chez lui, dans son lit et surtout entre ses bras musclés. Tout ce que j'avais imaginé été à porter de main.

Mes doigts fébriles se mirent à caresser son dos sous sa chemise, chacun de ses muscles se contractaient sous mon touché. C'était tellement jouissif. Alors que sa bouche descendait dangereusement vers mon bustier, laissant une brulure sur son passage. Ses mains partaient à la recherche de la fermeture éclair dans mon dos. Son touché était doux et sensuelle. Comme s'il prenait le temps de découvrir chaque centimètre de ma peau, qu'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire le moindre grain de peau qui frissonnait sous lui.

_- Edward._ Soupirais-je. Je t'en prie, passe moi ces foutues préliminaires, je n'en peux plus. Alors qu'il entreprenait de malaxer mes seins, de les couvrir de baisers, faisant encore plus durcir mes tétons.

_- Ts...Ts...Ts... Laisses moi faire depuis le temps que je t'imagine comme cela, sous moi, gémissant mon prénom, frissonnant aux moindres contacts._ Répondit-il d'une voix suave. Alors que je grognais, mécontente.

Je devais surement avoir un sourire niais quand je compris enfin ce qu'il venait de me dire. Son doigt dessinait le contour de mes lèvres, me fit lever les yeux vers lui.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait sourire comme ca ma belle. _Demanda-t-il curieux, tout en continuant le tracé de ma bouche. J'embrassais alors son doigt, le taquinant avec ma langue.

_- Toi. _Répondis-je en inversant la situation. _Bien trop habillé. _Soupirais-je

Lui retirant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, me laissant découvrir son torse marmoréen. Si lui ne voulait pas accéder la cadence, s'il prenait plaisir à me voir consumer, je pouvais toujours prendre les devants. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait une telle fougue. J'entrepris alors d'enlever sa ceinture, tout en embrassant son torse, léchant ses abdos qui se contractés sous moi.

Après avoir fait sauter les boutons de son jean, je glissais ma main dans son boxer, je gémissais en l'empoignant je le sentais tressauter dans ma main.

_- Isabella._ Entendis-je dans un grondement sourd.

_- C'est ta faute._ Répondis-je innocemment.

Sans que je comprenne quoique se soit, je me retrouvais coincée entre lui et le matelas.

_- Vilaine fille._ Souffla-t-il, près de mon oreille. _Si c'est comme ca que tu veux jouer, alors on va jouer._ Continua-t-il d'une voix pleine de promesses. En caressant mon nez, ma joue, mes lèvres jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins en passant par mon cou. Je gémissais sans aucune retenue, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, ma main fourrageait dans ses cheveux le faisant gémir.

Il entreprit de me retirer mon jean, revenant vers moi, embrassant et caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau, de ma cheville à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me tortillais sous le plaisir que je prenais.

Arrivée à mon shorty, il enlevait sans plus de cérémonie le petit bout de tissus, son boxer y passait en même temps. À la vue de son membre durci, je me mordis furieusement la lèvre. Cet homme était vraiment parfait en tout point.

_- Isabella._ Susurra-t-il, en revenant vers moi tel un prédateur.

Sa main ainsi que sa langue remontait le long de mes jambes, plus il me taquinait plus je tremblais et gémissais. Écartant mes jambes, il embrassait l'intérieur de mes cuisses, caressant mon intimité.

Quand je sentis enfin son membre près de mon centre, J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et poussai mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes, bien décidée à mener un peu la danse.

_- Edward. _Gémis-je en le sentant bouger, insufflant quelques mouvements du bassin. _Prends-moi maintenant, les préliminaires pour plus tard._ Continuais-je essoufflée de la torture qu'il me faisait vivre. Son regard fiévreux me fit fermer les yeux et rejeter la tête en arrière.

En grognant de contentement face à ma promesse, il caressa ma fente humide avant de rentrer profondément en moi, buttant sur mon point G. Nous gémîmes de concert tant le plaisir qu'on ressentit fut grisant. Ces gestes furent tantôt brute, tantôt doux. Nos corps parlaient pour nous, cette attirance primaire qu'on avait ressentie était enfin rassasiée. J'agrippais férocement ses fesses et le bas de son dos pour me fondre en lui, en demandant toujours plus.

_- Putain...tu es si serrée. _Dit-il, essoufflée.

_- Plus vite Edward._ Quémandais-je, à bout de souffle aussi.

Chacun de ses coups de reins m'amenaient au bord de l'orgasme. Chacune de ses caresses m'électrisaient la peau. Son souffle chaud contre ma jugulaire me fit frissonner. Chaque baiser pour taire l'un et l'autre nos gémissements me faisaient chavirer encore dans les profondeurs du plaisir.

Mes seins frottaient contre son torse, nos hanches s'entrechoquaient. Il prit un rythme plus effréné me coupant le souffle au passage.

Je suffoquais tant le plaisir était grandissant, et ses coups tellement profond. Je me sentais partir. Un dernier coup et j'arquai mon corps, criant en fermant les yeux mon plaisir. Alors qu'Edward jurait sous son souffle avant de s'effondrer sur moi en sueur. Essayant tous les deux de reprendre notre souffle, je profitais du sentiment de ses doigts caressant mon bras, contrastant avec la bestialité de notre ébat, pendant que moi j'embrassais et caressais ses boucles cuivrés.

_- Et si on faisait une petite sieste avant de commencer le deuxième round ?_ Proposa Edward, en me servant son sourire en coin.

Je me blottissais contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur et son bras qui entourait mon corps. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je pouvais sentir Edward embrassait mon front et me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille mais trop perdue dans les limbes je m'endormis sans comprendre.

Des rounds avec Edward il y en eut plus d'un durant la fin des mes vacances à New-York. Un rituel s'était installé entre nous. Nous nous rejoignions soit chez lui ou chez moi, nous mangions, discutions, apprenant à nous connaitre, jusqu'à céder au désir qui nous tirailler le ventre, ce désir quasi constant. Chaque moment passé avec lui était différent et magique. Il y avait cet accord tacite entre nous, on ne parlait jamais de notre relation, de ce qui pouvait former un nous, mettre un mot sur ce que nous vivions. Malgré ces non-dits, on arrivait à parler, essayant de se trouver des points communs, ce qui se résolvait souvent par un échec ou une réconciliation câline.

On n'était jamais d'accord. Je détestais par exemple, ses taquineries sur ma passion pour la littérature. J'aimais m'évader dans les livres, m'imaginant à la place de l'héroïne, c'était comme si je voyageais à travers eux dans des mondes différents que je pouvais choisir. Il s'amusait à me dire _" Pourquoi perdre son temps à lire alors que la musique nous fait ressentir tellement plus ?"_. L'un des débats qui m'a le plus marqué fut incontestablement celui sur le cinéma, ou peut-être celui sur la gastronomie. J'essayais de lui prouver par A + B qu'il valait mieux voir un film ou il y avait une vraie histoire, une trame psychologique, alors que lui me souriait sournoisement, tout en caressant distraitement ma cuisse.

_-Chérie, chérie._ Chuchotait-t-il en posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres_. Pourquoi se prendre la tête dans un film alors qu'on peut simplement regarder un film d'action. Voiture de luxe, jolies filles, les flingues mais surtout du sexe. Je vais te le prouver maintenant._ Continua-t-il langoureux. Avant de m'entrainer dans les méandres d'un nouveau plaisir charnel.

Il était aussi persuadé que j'avais tord et contestait toutes mes affirmations. A croire qu'il aimait me mettre en colère en critiquant, ce qui me touchait le plus : la photographie. Pour lui prendre un moment dans une vie n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'art. Un cliché ne captait aucune émotion, comme si le moment pris n'avait pas d'âme. Alors il ramenait toujours cela à la musique, si vivante.

-_Tu sais quoi Edward, je pense moi, que la photographie c'est figé un moment pour qu'il vive toute une vie, gardant sa simplicité, et pouvant changer de signification selon l'individu qui se plonge dans l'image. La musique c'est un rythme, certains n'apprécient pas, une image est beaucoup moins sélective. Elle ouvre plus grand son cœur. Une photographie ne meurt pas comme le son à la fin d'une mélodie, elle vit tout le temps._

Mais il y avait aussi ce que je trouvais admirable chez lui, c'était bien évidemment cette passion pour la musique. Il ne vivait que de ca. Ingénieur de son par profession et musicien à ses heures perdues. Je voyais ses yeux verts s'allumaient, étincelés.A ses côtés, je ne me voyais pas comme la femme enfant, celle qui était prise entre deux mondes. J'étais vraiment une femme à ses yeux. Une femme entière, comme si je me trouvais enfin entière en se présence.

Certains moments on laissait parler la passion qui nous dévorait. A d'autre moment on était simplement Edward et Bella profitant l'un de l'autre. Chaque moment passé avec lui était différent et magique. On parlait rarement de notre relation, de ce qu'on était ou autre. On profitait simplement de chaque moment. C'était un grand ingénieur du son, il adorait la musique, il jouait un nombre incalculable d'instruments alors quand il bossait, je profitais pleinement de New- York me baladant dans les rues, prenant en photo ce que j'aimais, attisé mon œil, charmé mes sens, cette ville offrait tant de possibilité d'angles et de perception

Puis un jour, je photographiais l'incontournable_ Bowery Ballroom_. Ce lieu avait été si mythique pour moi, tellement important pour la personne que j'étais... Repenser à tout ca...me faisais instantanément sourire. Je me revoyais lors d'une sortie ou il m'avait fait visité un musée endormi, on s'était baladé et même si nos yeux étaient attirés par des choses opposés bien nos corps eux ne pouvaient se défaire.

Sourire qui se brisa en voyant une blonde sculpturale crochetée au bras d'Edward.

C'est à ce moment la que je réalisais, un fait essentiel de ma vie. Même si on ne vivait que de passion, elle ne faisait pas tout le bonheur. On dit souvent que les opposés s'attirent et j'en étais la victime aujourd'hui. On était différents. J'étais une fille comme les autres, banal et sans grands intérêts lui au contraire était juste ... indéfinissable. Il travaillait de sa passion, il s'était trouvé. Alors que moi je me cherchais encore, essayant au mieux de régler mes problèmes d'adolescente. Adolescente, j'avais eu tord de penser qu'il me rendait plus femme. Je n'étais qu'une fille puérile pour lui. Une de plus. Et cette différence d'âge que j'avais fait semblant d'ignorer. J'avais préféré me voiler la face. Mais à cet instant je le regrettais…

Car je venais de me bruler les ailes.

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez le OS_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours important_

_Je pense faire une suite...enfin si vous le voulez ^^_

_Et donc pour ca REVIEW! MOUAHAHA  
_

_Daria  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_* marche sur la pointe des pied, se fait aussi discrète que possible*_

Je tiens tout d'abord **à remercier** tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi pour le concours des Passions... J'ai eu la première place! Je vous remercie** pour toute ses reviews** (39 reviews adorables *_*)** les mises en alertes et en favoris! **Je tiens aussi à **m'excuser...je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard**...J'avoue que c'est pas sympa de ma part de pas avoir mis à jour plutôt...Il y a presque 6 mois que j'avais promis une suite...et oui ca passe vite... Je voudrais expliquer pourquoi... j'ai vraiment eu de gros soucis personnelles et de motivation. Je m'excuse de pas avoir répondu aux reviews, et je m'engage à répondre à celles qui suivent! xD J'ai vraiment lu chacune des reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et remotivé! La preuve que les review font chaud au coeur des auteurs vous avez le chapitre sous les yeux! et donc pour finir je reviens en forme avec de futurs histoires ^^

Je voudrais remercier particulièrement mes amies, mes amours : **Maitresse, Sadiiique, Bébilité, Boune, Mushroom, SCP et LexLina. J'allais oublié Prunelle, merci pour ton avis et pour Irina ^^.  
**

**Je leur dédicasse ce chapitre mais aussi a vous les lectrices, a celles qui ont laissé une review : Barbara, Pru, SaskiaMariusCamille76, Boots, Elya, lili70, melanie38, MiiSs-7-94, Esther, Sandrine50, Sheewie, julia05, twilight007, Miss Lunatik, Mimia26, gistrel, Alinghi Miakono, SoSweetySoCrazy, celine68990, Marie-Loving-Edward, ReeNaaMii, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Jurasik-in-twilight, Boune - N'amoureuse B, Lex Lina aka Wickedly Wicked, Popolove, a-single-night, BB, lamue12, Marina, fanfictionalcolic, Elunea, droski, Sophie, Elyan.**

Je voudrais remercier **Mushroom, alias Marie-Loving Edward**. Désolé Sadiique je voulais pas te déranger pendant tes révisions!

Je n'ai plus rien à dire, je préfère vous laisser en compagnie de ce chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas!

* * *

Bowery Ballroom (part.2)

_**Playlist :** With me de Sum 41_

_Best of Me de Sum 41_

Assis au comptoir du bar, non loin de l'entrée, j'attendais impatiemment sous le regard moqueur d'Emmett, le videur du _Bowery Ballroom_. Cherchant une nouvelle fois un visage familier dans la foule, je voulais voir particulièrement son visage à elle, _ma Bella_. Alors que je voulais me noyer dans son regard chocolaté, me rassurer sur ce rendez vous, je tombais sur le regard bleu aguicheur d'une vieille connaissance. Ma mâchoire se contracta, mes poings se serrèrent et toute trace de bonne humeur s'envola : Irina se tenait non loin de moi. Je n'étais pas particulièrement d'humeur à lui parler ou encore une fois à lui faire comprendre que je ne retomberai pas dans ses mains, dans ce jeu auquel nous jouions il y a bien longtemps. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu la trouver différente des autres femmes que je fréquentais à cette époque, comment j'avais pu être charmé par son esprit fourbe à l'université. En rencontrant Bella, j'avais tiré un trait sur cette vie la. Prenant bien soin de l'ignorer, je regardais un point derrière elle, cherchant désespérément Bella.

_- Edward, c'est un réel plaisir de te voir seul ce soir. _Minauda-t-elle aguicheuse, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Je pouvais sentir son corps à quelques centimètres de moi.

_- Plaisir non partagé, tu m'excuses mais j'attends Bella._ Lui répondis-je gentiment, tout en insistant bien sur Bella.

_- Je ne comprendrai jamais ton choix, je ne savais pas que tu les prenais au berceau maintenant. Je ne te savais pas friand des détournements de mineurs. _Ricana-t-elle en me lorgnant.

Du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais Emmett qui fulminait dans son coin, tout en la foudroyant du regard. Il était un bon pote, mais surtout il adorait Bella, lui vouait presque un culte au grand damne de sa copine Rosalie. Me relevant du tabouret, je pris soin de pousser Irina de mon chemin, non sans l'avoir foudroyée du regard. Me retenant de lui dire que passé 16 ans, ce n'était plus du détournement de mineur et que Bella allait fêter ses 18 ans dans un mois. Je n'allai pas prendre la peine de m'expliquer sur mes sentiments envers Bella et encore moins sur notre différence d'âge qui n'était pas énorme. En quelques mois, à son contact j'avais appris à relativiser les choses et à les accepter telles qu'elles étaient. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que j'avais vachement mûri pour un mec de 26 ans.

-_ Je ne suis pas étonné que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre._ Lui répondis-je seulement avant de passer l'entrée pour attendre ma petite amie dehors, sous les rires d'Emmett qui me frappait l'épaule tout en me disant _« bien joué Mec ! Bella t'a rendu ta paire de couille ! »_.

Regardant distraitement dans la rue, j'attendais patiemment non loin de l'entrée, me grillant une clope. Je soufflais dans mes mains qui commencèrent à être engourdies par le froid. Regardant une nouvelle fois ma montre, je remarquais l'heure tardive. Le concert allait bientôt commencer et toujours pas de Bella en vue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce rendez-vous me rendait fébrile, ce n'était pas notre premier rendez-vous et ce ne sera pas le dernier, mais revenir ici, c'était comme faire un saut dans le passé, pas si lointain que cela. Je misais tous mes espoirs sur cette soirée, lui prouvant ainsi que je n'étais plus le même, que c'était du sérieux entre nous. J'avais déjà gouté à son absence, me laissant encore un goût amer. On dit souvent c'est quand on perd une personne, qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tenait à elle. J'avais réalisé trop tard ce que j'avais failli perdre.

Le souvenir de ces jours passés sans elle m'étreignait encore la poitrine. Mon appartement, marqué par son absence, m'avait apparu bien triste, terne sans sa présence. Dans chacune des pièces, hantée par son souvenir, y flottait son odeur, cette douce senteur de freesia. Ma chambre était la pièce la plus marquée d'elle. Les draps, les oreillers de mon lit étaient imprégnés de son doux parfum. Parfois j'avais cru entendre ses talons frapper rapidement le plancher, son rire résonnant dans l'appartement. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur m'envelopper. Tout cela était bien trop réel pour moi, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec son fantôme. J'arrivais à peine à quitter mon appartement. Plus les jours passaient, plus son odeur disparaissait mais plus j'avais cette impression de sombrer, plus je réalisais mes sentiments, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Je ne savais pas quand j'étais devenu l'homme d'une seule femme, je ne voyais plus qu'elle, alors que souvent j'étais bien l'opposé de ça, sans le savoir elle m'avait changé. Tout doucement, elle s'était infiltrée dans chaque pore de ma peau, occultant ainsi toutes les autres. J'étais tombé amoureux sans le savoir et je l'avais réalisé trop tard, perdu à cause d'un malentendu et d'insécurité.

Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas senti son regard me vriller la nuque. Alors qu'un taxi disparaissait au coin de la rue, mon regard se portait sur le trottoir d'en face. Un franc sourire naquit sur mes lèvres quand je croisais son regard. Elle se tenait la juste en face de moi, la lumière du lampadaire, lui donnait cet air surnaturel, presque mystique. Ses longues boucles brunes aux reflets cuivrés accentuaient son côté angélique. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par le froid new-yorkais de septembre. A cet instant, alors qu'elle avançait vers moi, j'aurais voulu avoir son reflex sous la main, j'aurais tant voulu capturer ce moment, qu'il ne soit pas simplement gravé dans ma mémoire. J'aurais pu lui montrer quelle femme magnifique elle était, qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à toutes ses femmes que j'avais pu croiser. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux, trop hypnotisé par sa démarche féline, la courbe de ses hanches. Cette lueur taquine dans ses yeux chocolat ne me disait rien qui vaille. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus les battements de mon cœur accéléraient, suivant le rythme de ses pas. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher un sourire de fierté de gagner mes lèvres, quand je la voyais aussi sûre d'elle, prenant de plus en plus en compte son pouvoir de séduction, quittant le monde de l'adolescence pour devenir cette incroyable jeune femme, ma petite amie.

Trop perdu dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas fait attention qu'elle était près de moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Alors que je m'apprêtais à les embrasser, elle s'éloigna rapidement de moi, me laissant ahuri. Souriante et fière de son effet, elle avançait vers l'entrée du club, non sans me jeter un regard plein de promesses qui me fit frissonner d'anticipation. Je restais statufié sur le trottoir alors que mes yeux suivaient de nouveaux les courbes de son corps. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce soir, mon regard était si attiré par elle, peut-être dû au fait que je voyais ses longues jambes fines dévêtues, si tentatrices et cette veste si énigmatique.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent me paraissaient flou, j'étais vraiment déconnecté de la réalité, seul elle comptait. Je me souvenais vaguement de l'avoir suivie, mes yeux toujours sur son fessier. Il me semble avoir frappé Emmett à l'épaule quand il a fait un commentaire salace sur ma Bella et comme quoi j'allai en baver ce soir. Quand je reprenais vraiment conscience du monde qui m'entourait, j'avais perdu des yeux Bella, elle avait disparu parmi la foule. Les lumières étaient éteintes, seule la scène était faiblement éclairée, on arrivait à peine à distinguer les visages.

Alors que les premiers accords de_ With Me_ de Sum41 résonnaient dans la salle, j'avançai dans la foule, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. J'avais ce besoin irrépressible de la retrouver, de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui prouver mes sentiments. Au moment où la voix de Derek Whibley s'élevait, je la retrouvais près de la scène. Elle du sentir mon regard sur elle car elle se retourna vers moi, souriant franchement. La lueur dans son regard fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. En quelques pas, je fus près d'elle, j'agrippais et la ramenais vers moi, passant mes mains dans ses boucles brunes si soyeuse, je crochetais sa nuque et l'embrassais furieusement. Elle y répondit avec autant d'ardeur, forçant le barrage de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Nos langues bataillaient tantôt sensuellement, tantôt plus passionnées.

_I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where every thing's nothing, without you  
I wait here forever just to,  
To see you smile  
'Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you_

Nos lèvres se relâchèrent pour reprendre nos souffles. Je la serrais dans mes bras, embrassant ses cheveux. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la scène, son dos contre mon torse, sa tête sur mon épaule. Tout en embrassant le lobe de son oreille, avant de lui mordiller, je lui susurrais les paroles de la chanson.

_I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

Glissant sa tête sur le côté, elle réclama mes lèvres. Avait-elle enfin compris que je l'aimais, qu'elle était la seule pour moi, qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de malentendu entre nous, ni de ses peurs irrationnelles. Notre baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Mes mains caressèrent doucement son ventre alors qu'une de ses mains parcourait ma nuque, me faisant frissonner. A bout de souffle, je me séparais d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux, voulant lui faire passer tout ce que je ressentais.

_- I won't let this go... 'Cause it's true...I am nothing without you._ Lui chuchotais-je, faisant écho aux dernières phrases du couplet.

Les chansons défilèrent sans aucun de nous deux ne bougèrent réellement, nos lèvres se retrouvèrent de temps en temps, nous profitions simplement de ce moment. J'étais toujours dans son dos, mes mains caressèrent ses hanches alors qu'elles les bougeaient sensuellement contre moi, me faisant perdre de plus en plus le contrôle de mon être, qui la désirait ardemment. Les premières notes de _« Best of me »_ commencèrent, je pris sa main dans la mienne, l'embrassant au passage, je l'emmenai vers les banquettes. Je déglutissais difficilement quand elle enleva sa veste sous mes yeux avides, elle était de toute beauté, dans une robe bustier noire arrivant à mi cuisse. Enfin installée, elle prit place sur mes genoux, son dos toujours contre mon torse, comme ça elle pouvait encore admirer le groupe se déchaîner sur scène.

Alors qu'elle bougeait suivant la musique, créant une légère friction entre nous, je dégageai ses cheveux de sa nuque. En embrassant chaque millimètre de sa peau, de son épaule jusqu'à son oreille, j'inspirai profondément, comme pour me rassasier de son odeur.

_- Tu es vraiment magnifique mon amour, tellement désirable. _Lui chuchotais-je, en la collant contre mon membre tendu dans mon jeans.

_- Contente que ça te plaise, je l'ai mise pour toi, pour que tu ne vois que moi. _Me répondit-elle doucement, en vrillant son regard dans le mien, puis se pencha vers moi pour quémander mes lèvres.

_- Je ne vois que toi Bella, je ne veux que toi._ Soupirais-je sur lèvres, avant de les prendre plus violemment. Nos lèvres se lâchèrent, à bout de souffle, nous faisant sourire amoureusement. Alors que son regard se reportait sur la scène, sa main caressa tendrement la mienne, mon visage replongea dans son cou. Alors que je perdais pied, me laissant bercer par cette douce senteur, je me remémorais la première fois où je l'avais vue, où je m'étais noyé dans la profondeur de son regard, il y a de ça un an.

La salle principale du Bowery était faiblement éclairée, mon regard était indéniablement attiré par la foule, je cherchais une nouvelle conquête pour la nuit, étant adepte des coups d'un soir et plus si affinités. Et là je l'avais entre-aperçue, dansant seule dans son coin, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Son corps se mouvait gracieusement, tout son être transpirait la sensualité. Ses yeux clos me rendaient frustré, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pleines.  
Je crois que la première fois où j'avais croisé ses prunelles chocolatées était gravée en moi, tant d'émotions étaient passées dans son regard, alors que nos yeux ne décrochaient pas l'un de l'autre. J'en avais eu le souffle coupé, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient à mesure que son regard se fit plus profond, plus hypnotique. A ce moment là, je n'avais pas compris ce que cela signifiait, et pourtant tous les signes avant coureurs étaient là sous mes yeux.

Une légère caresse sur mon visage, le contact de ses lèvres près des miennes me fit sortir de mes pensées. Mes yeux cherchèrent les siens, ce que j'y trouvais me donna la force nécessaire pour lui faire ma promesse, lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais heureux avec elle. Ma main lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_- Tu sais... on n'a jamais réellement reparlé de tout ça après notre première discussion... mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on y revienne ce soir... Surnomme-moi Masochiste si tu veux._ Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin alors qu'elle était prête à répliquer. _Je veux que tu vois ça de mon point de vue, comment je l'ai vécu Bella, comment j'ai été heureux de te voir à travers cette vitre et voir toutes ces photos de toi exposées dans cette galerie._ Repris-je plus sérieusement en lui remettant une mèche derrière son oreille tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

_- La phrase qui accompagnait mon portrait sera à jamais marquée en moi. « On ne devient pas amoureux en dénichant la personne parfaite mais en apprenant à connaître parfaitement une personne imparfaite. » Je suis tombé sous le charme de toute ces petites manie que tu as... j'aimais, j'aime toujours voir ton nez se retrousser quand je m'amuse à critiquer la photographie, je prends plaisir à le faire juste pour te voir faire ce geste terriblement adorable... j'aime tout de toi, tes rougissements me font fondre, je n'arrive pas à m'en passer..._ _Appelle-moi niais si tu veut aussi._ Luis dis-je en rigolant doucement. _Mais j'aime aussi te montrer à quel point tu n'as pas besoin de cela._ Continuais-je en lui désignant sa robe tentatrice. _Je suis à toi Bella, je ne t'ai pas trompé avec Irina, jamais je ne pourrai le faire. Je ne veux que toi, je n'aime que toi, vile tentatrice, surtout quand tu mords ta lèvre inférieure comme cela._ Finis je à bout de souffle en lui caressant sa lèvre, sans jamais quitter ses yeux larmoyants.

_- Tu prêches une convaincue maintenant, Edward. _Dit-elle en souriant grandement. Son regard se fit plus coquin, son sourire plus malicieux. _Et si on allait régler une dernière fois cette question dans ton appartement ?_ Me demanda-t-elle avant d'agripper violemment mes cheveux, ramenant mon visage vers le sien.

_- Dans 5 minutes, tu seras nue, brûlante de désir dans mes drap, mon amour._ Chuchotais-je sur ses lèvres, lui agrippant les hanches, lui faisant sentir ainsi mon membre encore plus dur sous ses gémissements à peine retenus.

A peine la porte du studio refermée, Bella sauta sur moi. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille, tandis que je nous entrainai maladroitement vers le canapé. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses boucles soyeuses, alors que l'une se pressait sa nuque, quémandant ses lèvres, l'autre glissait dans son dos, prenant en coupe ses fesses, la faisant gémir dans ma bouche. Elle remua ses hanches, créant une friction des plus sensuelles entre nos corps, me faisant gémir à mon tour. Nos lèvres se mouvaient toujours l'une contre l'autre avec fougue, alors que ses mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux, les tirants pour approfondir encore plus notre baiser. A bout de souffle, nos lèvres se séparèrent, un nouveau gémissement franchit mes lèvres dû au manque de sa bouche, de son goût. Ses mains quittaient mes cheveux pour venir caresser mon torse. A travers la chemise, je pouvais sentir la douceur de sa main. Je frissonnais d'anticipation quand mon regard rencontra celui, enflammé, de mon amante. Avec empressement, elle déboutonna les boutons de ma chemise, faisant sauter les derniers boutons. Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge alors qu'elle reprenait sauvagement mes lèvres. Mes mains caressèrent ses cuisses, j'en profitais pour remonter les pans de sa robe, faisant des arabesques sur chaque centimètre de peau que mes doigts redécouvraient. Remontant de plus en plus, je la sentis frissonner quand je caressais ses côtes, alors que mes pouces frôlaient les pointes durcies de ses seins.

Alors que sa robe vola dans la pièce, je pris quelques secondes pour la regarder. Elle se tenait devant moi, m'offrant la plus torride des visions, elle ne portait plus que son string, qui ne cachait presque rien de sa féminité. Elle était vraiment magnifique, une vrai déesse. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu décoiffés, ses lèvres étaient gonflées à cause des assauts répétitifs de mes lèvres. Cette lueur primaire et bestiale dans son regard acheva ma contemplation alors qu'elle enleva son string dans une lenteur incroyable. Je la ramenais rapidement vers moi, reprenant sa place sur mes cuisses, pendant que j'attaquais ses seins avec avidité, les léchant et mordillant. Quant à elle, ses mains s'enfoncèrent de nouveaux dans mes cheveux, m'incitant à continuer ma délicieuse torture.

Je grognais son prénom quand je la sentis partir à l'assaut de mon jeans, faisant sauter les boutons. Alors qu'elle commença à caresser ma verge à travers mon boxer. La surélevant un peu de moi, je sentis l'humidité d'entre ses cuisses alors que mon corps frôla le sien, pendant que je descendis rapidement mon jeans et mon boxer jusqu'en bas de mes chevilles. Je la laissais s'empaler sur mes doigts, commençant à faire des va et vient. Puis pompant de plus en plus vite, en rythme avec nos respirations saccadées. Je la sentais près de la jouissance, ses cris redoublèrent quand je me mis de nouveaux à titiller la pointe durcie de son sein gauche avec ma langue, alors que ma main libre venait caresser le droit.

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière quand l'orgasme la frappa.

La laissant reprendre calmement son souffle, je recouvrai sa peau douce de baiser, humide, ma langue caressa sensuellement son épiderme, remontant lentement vers son visage. Un nouveau gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant tressauter ma verge contre son bas ventre. Un sourire coquin naissait sur son visage, me regardant par dessous ses cils, elle m'embrassa sauvagement, s'empalant sur ma bite, me faisant buter jusqu'à la garde. Gémissant, ma tête parti en arrière, je fermais les yeux sous le trop plein de plaisir qui parcourait mon corps. Mes mains idolâtrèrent son corps, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau, alors qu'elle donna un rythme plus langoureux à notre étreinte. Je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, la voir prendre du plaisir, se laisser aller et jouir était une des visions les plus érotiques que l'on pouvait voir, cela m'avait emmené presque au bord.

Une de mes mains se logea à la base de sa nuque, lui crochetant pour l'embrasser, ma langue força le barrage de ses lèvres, taquinant avidement la sienne. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides, elle était de nouveau au bord de la jouissance. Butant une nouvelle fois profondément en elle, je me sentais proche de la jouissance. Mes hanches allèrent à la rencontre des siennes une dernière fois avant de venir violemment en elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordre son cou quand je la sentis se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir à son tour.

Reprenant tous les deux nos respirations, je la serrais dans mes bras et nichai ma tête dans son cou. Mes doigts suivirent le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale, dans une douce caresse, la faisant frissonner. Je nous allongeai dans le fauteuil, reposant un plaid sur nous. Je me laissais bercer par son souffle chaud dans mon cou, je profitais pleinement de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je pris une profonde inspiration, me laissant submerger par son odeur, cette douce senteur de freesia. Je réalisais que jamais je ne pourrai me passer d'elle, elle était tout ce que j'avais voulu, cette femme tenait ma vie entre ses mains. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, il faut profiter de la vie, de chaque jour qui passe, chérissant ce jour comme si c'était le dernier. Si je ne savais pas de quoi était fait mon avenir, j'avais la certitude qu'elle en ferait parti et que si elle venait à me quitter, elle ne serait pas la seule à se bruler les ailes.

_- La question est définitivement réglée mon amour._ Susurrais-je tendrement. _Mais tu n'es pas dans mon lit, il faut y remédier maintenant. _Finis-je en me levant avec elle dans mes bras, sous ses rires qui firent battre mon cœur.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécier cette suite. _

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer cela signe la fin de cette histoire. _

_J'ai longtemps réfléchis (en même temps en 6 mois... on a largement le temps ^^)_

_Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos futurs avis ;) _

_Daria Strange_


End file.
